The synthesis of several amino and keto sugar nucleosides which are expected to have biological activity in an anti-cancer screen is proposed. The synthesis of 4-amino-4, 6-dideoxy hexosyl cytosines will involve condensation of azido halo sugars with diethoxy pyrimidine and subsequent conversions to obtain test compounds with an amino acyl group at one end of the nucleoside and another basic center at the other end. This structural feature has been postulated to be necessary for biological activity. Amino disaccharide nucleosides will be structural analogs of antibiotic amicetin with additional hydroxyl groups for increased water solubility. As keto hexosyl purines have been recently reported to have growth inhibitory activty, we propose to synthesize 6-deoxy-4-keto- and 2,3,6-trideoxy-4-keto hexosyl cytosines to test their biological activity.